


The Secret Arcane Language of Baking

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Baking, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you remember when we started this, and you said 'how hard can it be?'." Cas looked up at Sam defeatedly, covered head to toe in flour and no closer to producing a pie crust than he had been when he started. Sam winced.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: Cooking/baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Arcane Language of Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually try not to go for the cliché but honestly pies are too hard to resist for me at the best of times.

"Do you remember when we started this, and you said 'how hard can it be?'." Cas looked up at Sam defeatedly, covered head to toe in flour and no closer to producing a pie crust than he had been when he started. Sam winced.

"How was I supposed to know that cookbooks are written in a secret arcane language that not even you can understand? Dean does stuff in the kitchen all the time," Sam defended.

"We are clearly not as talented at creating food." Cas glared at the bowl of lumpy crumbs that was definitely not forming a smooth dough like the book had promised him it would, and sighed. "Perhaps we should have started with something easier."

"I think if we've learned anything from this experience, it's that there probably isn't anything easy _enough_." Sam wrinkled his nose at the burnt, runny mixture in his saucepan that had never thickened at all. Who the hell wrote cookbooks? Demons, probably. Especially evil demons. Sam was pretty convinced Martha Stewart was possessed.

Cas looked at his bowl helplessly again, lips pursed tightly. "Perhaps if I add more butter..."

"Let it go, man." Sam put a hand on Cas' shoulder to comfort him, since the last thing he needed was to make an angel cry. "It says fifteen minutes prep time in the book. We've been at this for two hours. We're just not cut out for baking."

"Not even for Dean?" Cas looked up at Sam like a child having the death of a beloved pet explained to him.

"Not even for Dean. But it's okay, because it's totally the thought that counts, and Dean will get that," Sam soothed. The thing about Cas was, once he was pushed into expressing one emotion, getting the flow to stop was kinda difficult. Luckily, Sam was pretty sure Dean would be home soon. Not that he didn't love Cas like a brother or anything, just that Dean had grabbed the 'messy angel feelings' territory and Sam really didn't want to share it.

"Promise?" 

"I promise," Sam said as sincerely as he could. "Sorry I wasn't more help, Cas."

Cas shrugged. "I appreciate that you tried. I believe doing something I'm good at would be a better birthday gift, though. Dean says he likes-"

"And that's where this conversation finishes. I'm gonna get out of the way now. Bye Cas." Sam rushed to leave Cas to his own devices, not really wanting to hear the details of Plan B.


End file.
